Gaduridos Communist Party (PAG)
|Colour = Red|Seats2 Title = Provinces|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet seats|Seats3 = |Website = www.gcp.gd|politics = |political parties = |elections = |Slogan = Socialism in Gaduridos|Membership = 2 017 937|party_logo = }} The Gaduridos Communist Party is the political Party of the working class and of all working people, fully dedicated to serving the people of Gaduridos and Gaduridos itself. : Its prime goals are building Socialism and Communism – a new society freed from the exploitation of man by man, from oppression, inequality and injustice. A society where the development of productive forces, the progress of science and technology, and ever greater economic, social, political and cultural democracy will guarantee workers’ and people’s freedom, equality, high living standards, culture, an ecologically balanced environment and respect for human beings. General Secretary Álvaro Cunhal (4108-4130) Ary Pereira (4130-4144) Bento Gonçalves (4144-4176) Rita Rato (4176-) Central Committee '--Proletarians--' ||Alfredo Lima; Fernanda Mateus; Sérgio Vilarigues; Luísa Araújo; Pedro Soares; Catarina Eufémia; Bento Gonçalves; Alfredo Dinis; Militão Ribeiro; José Gregório; Conceição Matos; José Rates; Domingos Ferreira; Jerónimo Carvalho|| '--Intellectuals--' ||Álvaro Cunhal; Jesus Caraça; Rita Rato; Eugénio Rosa; João Ferreira; Bernardino Soares; Álvaro Siza; Ana Figueiredo; Virgínia de Moura|| '--Artists--' ||Saramago Sousa; Ary Pereira; Soeiro Gomes; Adriano Correia; Dias Coelho|| '--Military--' ||Vasco Gonçalves; Manuel Guedes|| Historical Leaders Álvaro Cunhal- The first General Secretary of the GCP; First Head of Government from the GCP History I Congress: In 4108, the GCP was founded, and Álvaro Cunhal was elected as its first General Secretary In the 4113 elections, the GCP won 45 of the 201 seats, and was able to gather support to head a progressive Government in Gaduridos. Political Speeches "The rights we have gained in the past few years are under siege! The people of Gaduridos must unite to defeat this right-wing alliance that lurks in the shadows of Parliament! We hereby appeal to every worker, do not give up on your struggle for a better tomorrow. It is possible to overcome the capitalist threats. We must develop the worker and people's struggle for the defense of what is rightfully ours! Expect resistance! They shall not pass!" '- March 4114 -Speech by Álvaro Cunhal, General Secretary of the Gaduridos Communist Party, in response to a right-wing neo-liberal platform, which was defeated.' "Today we moved forward. The people of Gaduridos have elected a progressive Government, which will carry on with the improvement of living conditions for the working class and for the people of our Nation. This is a step in the right direction, but we cannot lower our guard. The right-wing neo-liberals will always try to take rights away from the working people in order to enlarge the already massive fortunes that very few monopolies possess. The GCP is proud to be in the Government with two friends, the RDP and the NCP. Working together, we can say that happiness for the people of Gaduridos is within our grasp. We shall not waver! With the support of the workers of our great Nation, this goal will be achieved!" '- June 4114 - Speech by Álvaro Cunhal, General Secretary of the Gaduridos Communist ' Party, reacting to the appointment of the Government, headed by the Communists, in front of a massive crowd in Tansaal, South Vintalli. "Comrades! The growing struggle of the working class in Gaduridos is proof that the people wants that the change this Government has been developing must continue! We ask of you not to give up on your demands, and do not lose morale over the frequent attempts by the capitalist class to regain their lost power. In an effort to achieve even greater victories, the workers of Gaduridos must unite!" '- November 4116 - Speech by Bento Gonçalves, member of the GCP's Central Committee and minister of Trade and Industry, at a rally with industrial workers from Azban, Marligantos.' "In light of the election results, we can say that the path of hapinness and freedom for the people of Gaduridos has every possibility of continuing. We require only for all democratic and patriotic forces in Gaduridos to unite, to keep the neo-liberals away from power. With this being said, the UFL only won't lead the Government if they choose not to. The GCP gives them all support, in order to continue improving our Nation." '- October 4117 - Speech by Álvaro Cunhal, General Secretary of the GCP, reacting to the latest electoral results while warning about the possibility of radical neo-liberals from taking power in Gaduridos.' "In the Government, we always ask ourselves where we are going to get the money we need to fund the Social Services. But that must never be the first question. The first thing we must think about is if the people of Gaduridos need more social services. If we come to the conclusion that we could improve in that area, as we have been doing in the past terms, it is our duty, as cabinet members, to find the money to provide for the people of our Nation." '- October 4120 - excerpt from what was said by Rita Rato, minister of Social Services and member of the GCP's Central Committee, at a debate about Finances and Social Services, which also had the participation of the GCP's finance specialist, Eugénio Rosa.' "We see clearly, comrades, that the right-wing neo-liberals want to take away what is rightfully ours! The new attack they try to perpetrate is to end collective bargaining! This means they want to destroy our right to organize! We must not let this happen. We want to ensure every single worker in Gaduridos that the GCP is ready to take the fight to the streets. If that is the case, we are counting on the working class of Gaduridos to be ready: to strike, to take the fight to them! They must not pass!" '- Speech by Bento Gonçalves, member of the GCP's Central Committee, in a Communist rally in a factory in Pernessia.' "Today is a glorious day! This day we defeated the right-wing neo-liberal Government! The people, with their struggle, with their vote, have brought progress to Gaduridos once again." '- Excerpt from a speech by Ary Pereira, General Secretary of the GCP, during a rally in Pernessia.' Category:Political parties'' Category:Political parties in Gaduridos Category:Gaduridos Category:Elections in Gaduridos